The invention relates to a torsional shock absorber for arrangement in a driving train of a motor vehicle, for example in a clutch plate of a friction clutch and in particular in a dual-mass flywheel.
A torsional shock absorber of a dual-mass flywheel is known from DE-A-39 01 571, which has two radially superimposed sets of springs which are connected in series between an input part and an output part which is rotatable relative thereto round a common axis of rotation. The springs of the radially outer set, which are either very long single-part springs or a plurality of shorter springs connected in series, are arranged in an annular channel of the input part concentrically surrounding the axis of rotation and couple the output part torsionally elastically to the input part in a load running range. Spring arrangements of this type allow a large relative angle of rotation between output part and input part in a relatively small space. The springs of the two radially superimposed sets of springs may be designed for different spring characteristics so that staged spring characteristics may also be achieved. In many applications, in particular in the case of dual-mass flywheels, however, the space radially within the space occupied by the springs of the wide angle suspension is however required for other components of the torsional shock absorber or the parts connected thereto.